Between the Lines
by Renee712
Summary: All of the little firsts we miss for Anna and Bates, and a lot of the conversations we should have seen. Will start fluffy, get mildly angsty, and end steamy.
1. An Admirer

She was sunshine, he thought. Standing outside the church in her yellow dress and blue flowered hat, she was the picture of summer. She was also walking towards him. No, she was strutting, definitely strutting.

"Mr. Bates" she had this way of singing his name.

"Miss Smith" he said. "Did you enjoy the service?"

"Yes I did. Do you mind walking back with me?

"It would be my pleasure." He said, and offered her his arm.

She had been a bit cool to him since she had returned from London. He didn't know if it was because she feared he would be cross at her, or because of what she had discovered there. Since their discussion at the garden party, she seemed to be trying to spend time with him again. To settle into some sort of friendship. He was grateful.

Anna was beautiful, loyal, and very smart. She was also cheerful, and frankly a bit of a flirt. He liked it about her, it made her excellent company. While all of these lovely characteristics were present in her today, there was something else there as well. She seemed… up to something.

They walked slowly, slower than necessary really, even considering his limp. It wasn't long before they had fallen behind most of the group. She pounced.

"So.." she says. "Mr. Molesley informs me that I have an admirer." She wouldn't take her eyes off of him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, as a range of expressions fly across his face... surprise, worry, fear, and just there at the end… relief.

"I uhm, Anna.. I.. I'm sorry, I had no right.. I shouldn't have said anything." He was mumbling. She thought it was adorable.

"It was news to me.." she shrugged. "I had no idea someone fancied me." She was smiling.. He was very glad that she was smiling.

"You're not angry?" he asked… eyebrows raised.

"I'm confused" she said, letting out a breath. "Why do you find it easy enough to express your thoughts and feelings to Mr. Moseley… but not to me?"

"I have no right Anna. I truly am sorry"

"But you don't deny them?" The lightness had gone out of their conversation. He had turned serious, and she suddenly seemed sad.

He lightly shook his head no.

"Do you wish?" she spoke slowly. "That I had never said anything? That I would have just kept my big mouth shut?… aren't you glad to know… even if it is all we can have? knowing?"

"Yes.. I am glad to know, glad that you told me. But it is different for me Anna. I have no hope for potential suitors, _you _do.

I would not want what I say or commit to.. without any right.. to deter you from taking a potential suitor. "

She had an odd expression on her face, like a cat about to jump on a mouse.

"So.. just not Mr. Molesley?"

He should have seen that coming. Big breath, "no… preferably not Mr. Molesley."

"You are infuriating…" She began walking again, but her words were unlike her eyes. They were sparkling, as they did ever so often.

"Likewise" He said.


	2. A telegram

Dinner in the servant's hall should not have been pleasant. It was cramped and loud. Food was scarce and being saved, so they had the same stew three nights a week. But it was easily Mr. Bates favorite time of day. He had learned several months ago, that Anna… was not a morning person. She needed some food and tea in her belly before she could muster the energy to meet the day, but at dinnertime… she was chatty and full of wit… she would smile and laugh at him the entire time. It was heaven. Tonight, just as they had settled down to that same old stew, Mr. Carson had brought Anna a telegram. It had clearly upset her. She immediately stood up and walked out. He heard her knock on Mrs. Hughes door, and then heard Mrs. Hughes say "Why Anna, whatever is the matter?" But the door shut, and he could hear no more.

He was worried.

The door opened again, and he heard Anna walk upstairs. Mrs. Hughes came into the kitchen, but she said nothing… He wanted to ask, but the room was full and he didn't like the way that O'Brien and Thomas were looking at him. He lingered…longer than he should of, until finally it was just he and Mrs. Hughes.

She immediately looked up at him and said, "Her grandmother has died rather suddenly. She asked me to inform you. She will be leaving on the 9 o'clock train tomorrow morning.

He wanted to speak with her, but how? She would serve supper, and then dress the girls for bed. He may not even see her, let alone be able to speak to her. He went about his chores, constantly looking over his shoulder and stopping to listen to slightest noise, hoping it would be her. But he never saw her. Dragging himself up the stairs, he saw her disappear inside the girls corridor. He had missed her, she was going to bed.

As he undressed, his thoughts were racing. How long would she be gone? Did she have what she needed for her journey? Was she crying with no one to console her? He looked at his bed, knowing it was foolish to think he would see sleep anytime soon. He climbed back down the stairs and out into the night air. Sitting on his usual crate, he heard the back door open, afraid it would be O'Brien or Thomas, but to his delighted surprise, it was Anna.

"I was hoping to see you before I left" she said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. The days were still warm, but the nights were getting cooler.

He smiled, and gently patted the seat next to him on the crate. She hopped up there. Anytime she did something like hop or jump or even a curtsy, it reminded him of how young she really was. Her eyes were a little red, and she looked tired.

"Mrs. Hughes has told me." He said. He turned his body just lightly so he could look at her

"I didn't want you to worry." she said

"I'm glad… I would have." He nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not yet... Mum and dad, are yet to install a telephone service, so all I know is that it was sudden." She choked a little on that last word.

His hands were in his lap; she had hers next to her hips. It would be so very easy to take her hand in his. He did it. She was clearly surprised, but also seemed grateful. She smiled lightly at him. The little bit of skin that he was touching felt soft and thin, but warm.

"What was she like?" He asked.

She sat back a bit, and stared up at the sky. "She was strong, but she could be silly. Smart… too smart sometimes, you couldn't get away with nuthin. But she could be kind too, if someone deserved it. She could mean though too, if they deserved that. "

"Sounds like someone I know" He said smiling, teasing her just a little.

"I hope I'm a little like her." She smiled. "When my papa died," his insides smushed at her saying "papa". What was this hold this woman had on him?

She continued. "She came to live with me mum and dad, and the girls. "The girls" Mr. Bates had learned were her three younger sisters. Anna had been eight when they all came along, at once. She loved them dearly, and he knew she missed them more than she said. "She lived with us almost seven years while we were all growing up. We were close." She began to cry just gently. She was trying very hard not to, and he hoped it wasn't for his sake.

For as planned and well executed as Mr. Bates actions always were, this one slipped through his guard. He put his arm around Anna's shoulders and brought her flush against his side. Still holding hands in her lap, he let her cry into his shoulder. She let go a little then and cried just for a minute or two. He found a handkerchief in his pocket and offered it to her… she took it with a quiet "thank you."

After a few minutes she sat up. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to blubber all over you," she was smiling again.

"Nonsense… I'm happy to help anyway that I can. That's what friends are for? right?" He said. His eyes were crinkling in the corners, and Anna felt a flutter somewhere near her belly button.

"Yes" she said. "I suppose that's what _friends_ are for."

He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly certain she had rolled her eyes at him.

She wasn't fooled; they both knew that "friends" was a very poor term to describe what he and Anna were.

She leaned back into him, and they sat there for a very long time. So long, Anna had fallen softly asleep against him. It was, a terribly wonderful feeling. Her eyes closed and her breathing even, he kissed ever so gently against her temple. She smelled clean like lemons. She stirred a bit, and he whispered, "you'd better be off to bed." She stood and groggily made her way to the door. She turned then, and looked at him. She didn't dare ask again, but he knew exactly what phrase was turning in her brain.

"Anna," he said, "I'll miss you."

She beamed at him, brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I'll miss you too, Mr. Bates," she said.

She turned and was gone.


	3. A Good Night

He was watching her across the carnival. She looked impossibly young standing there with William, Daisy, and Mrs. Patmore. It was a rare occasion that both Daisy and Mrs. Patmore ventured outside the Abbey, and Anna had made it her mission to see that they enjoyed themselves. It was the night before Halloween, and the Grantham's were planning an elaborate party for the holiday. They had allowed the staff to take the night off and enjoy themselves as a thank you for the day that was to come. He watched as she lightly touched Williams arm as she laughed loudly at something he said. Her gaze then traveled around the grounds until she found his eyes and smiled rather brightly. She was always so very reassuring, never even allowing him the opportunity to be jealous. He had known it was innocent. She cared for William… She cared for all of them, but somehow she loved him. It filled him with hope, pride, and… desire. But it also made him feel guilty and sorry for capturing her affection, and returning very little of it. That wasn't entirely true, he returned it all most ardently… but he hadn't shared that with Anna. Every time he convinced himself that he should tell her, something ugly inside him reminded him that he would never be able to properly love her. Never.

Anna had seen Mrs. Patmore twirling the apples into caramel. Her mum used to do it for her when she was little and Anna was sure that Mrs. Patmore had seen her lusting after it. Because there one sat right next to her dinner plate, rolled in peanuts and everything. Her night had seemed unending. She was eating much later than everyone, so late it seemed everyone had already gone to bed. She heated up her stew and ate her bread quietly in the very empty, and rather dark servants hall. Anna rather liked it. It was nice to have a little time to herself. She glanced at Mr. Bates empty chair; well she wouldn't have minded _some_ company.

Despite the late hour, it was rather stuffy in the house. She washed up her dishes and then took her apple outside.

It was unusually warm for October, and the sky a deep navy. He found her sitting outside on their crate. She was happily eating her caramel apple while swinging her feet.

"You look done in," he said, sitting down next to her.

She smiled sleepily "ugh…those costumes, I honestly don't know how the girls wore them. Lord Grantham's didn't look simple either." She was lapping at the caramel dripping off the bottom of the apple. He must have been staring at her, because she stopped and tilted her head at him quite adorably.

"It wasn't difficult" he finally said, "just rather tedious. How was the party?"

"good…" she sighed "Lady Mary had a tough night."

"How so?" he asked. "Oh…I think that she's still in love with Mr. Crawley."

He nodded. "I like that you like her, she seems to have a bit of reputation"

"She isn't as much mean, as she is honest." Anna said, "She just sees things more black and white than everyone else"

"Does she do it to protect herself? Do you think she is afraid of being hurt?" he asked.

"Perhaps..." she said, "but I think some of it is that she is very afraid to hurt someone else. She doesn't like being responsible for other peoples feelings."

'wow.. well spotted, and said"

She shrugged and took one last bite of her apple.

"You enjoyed that." he teased.

"I did" she smiled.

"You have a bit of caramel," He pointed to the corner of his own lip.

Her little pink tongue snuck out of her mouth and licked all along her bottom lip. Dear me, he thought. He was sure his face was betraying him. His body was about to.

"Did I get it?" She said smiling. It was a delicious smile.

Curiosity got the absolute best of him.

"No… you didn't get it," He said, leaning in he put his lips to the corner of her mouth, kissing her softly. He then ran his tongue against the bottom of her lip. Salty and sweet, the woman tasted like candy. She would be the end of him. She squeaked a little in surprise, but the kiss muffled her. He titled his head to lean in and kiss her properly. She dropped the apple and lifted her arms up and slid her hands around his neck. She opened her mouth just lightly and let his tongue just slide across hers. His hands at her waist, his arms circled her and pulled her closer. He wanted to hold her still, so he could focus on cataloguing every single second, but cataloguing proved to be too difficult and he just gave himself over to her, and the kiss, their first kiss. She was running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and he realized how much he had missed being touched. Had he ever been touched like this?

After several long minutes, he finally broke the kiss. She whimpered lightly and when her face finally came into view her eyes and mouth were wide with shock.

She took a big breath, smoothed out her skirt and said quite matter-of-factly

"I wasn't sure you had it in you." But she was smiling. He mocked scowled at her. He then stood, balancing on his cane and offered his free hand to her. "Of course, I have it in me," he said. Smiling that so very soft smile at her, her knees felt just a little bit wobbly. They walked inside and up the stairs where he wished her a good night.

Lying in bed, tracing her fingers over her lips, Anna wondered… had she ever had such a good night?


	4. To Sleep

**A/N FLUFFY STEAM WARNING. There has never been less of a plot within a story. And I won't lie, I bended several rules here. I just needed a situation where our Bates and Anna could have just a little privacy and we could test Mr. Bates resolve. I do recognize that the odds of a maid, accompanying a valet to take the chauffeur to a hospital... is well, impossible? But here it is anyways!**

**Not entirely happy with the ending, because there is little plot, I seem to have a hard time ending them, but I wanted to move on with our little lovebirds.**

**And thanks for the reviews guys! I am appreciating it.**

**Also… switched it up a bit this chapter, and we are seeing things form Anna's POV more than Bates.**

* * *

A fire, he was building a fire. He was so very handsome. She had thought it the moment she had seen him; tall with that dark hair, and those dark eyes. But he had that sweet smile. And his voice while deep and strong was often so soft it made Anna's heart ache. He was concentrating and very focused, his eyes narrowed. He was troubled, she could tell. Was it their current situation or her he found troubling. She was hoping for the latter.

Branson had twisted his leg terribly. They worried it was broken. Mr. Bates had volunteered to drive him to the hospital and Mrs. Bryant had asked Anna to go along with them. They had dropped Branson off and were on their way back when the wheel on the car had broken and they were left stranded. They couldn't walk. She could have, but he wouldn't allow it. They would have to wait until morning.

She found some blankets, and a small picnic basket left from earlier that day in the car. There was still some cider and a little bread and cheese. She hoped it would be enough. He had been a perfect gentleman since their kiss. He had hardly touched her at all. She hadn't realized how much he had touched her until he stopped. Always letting his hand linger longer than he should, letting his knee rest against hers during dinner, and guiding her in and out of doorways by her elbow. She missed it.

She didn't completely blame him. She was shocked he had kissed her at all. Never dreamed he would do something so bold. She had never been kissed like that, barely been kissed at all. There was a farm boy, just before she left for Downton that use to steal kisses from her. They had been awkward and not exactly pleasant. Mr. Bates kiss had been something entirely different. Sweet, yet… something a whole lot more than sweet. Something had just turned on inside of her, shutting it off had proved rather difficult. She wanted to kiss him again and again and again.

She warmed the cider in two mugs she found in the picnic basket. Sipping it slowly with her back against a very large log, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and the fire. She chanced a look at Mr. Bates. He was being very quiet. His resolve as strong as stone. They were alone, very alone. He could at least talk to her? How many opportunities like this would they ever have? The full spectrum of their opportunity hit her. There wasn't a whole lot they couldn't do. She just had to remind herself that someday, Mr. Bates would be hers, even if it meant outliving his wife. She'd have her wedding night at 60 years old. A wedding night...Anna shivered at the implication.

"Are you cold Anna" Mr. Bates asked, just above a whisper.

She wasn't really. The blanket, and fire were keeping her quite warm but waste not want not, she thought. "Just a little, Mr. Bates… don't worry about me, I'll warm up eventually."

He smiled at her, just gently. She shivered again.

"Come here," he said.

Stone resolve my eye. She thought.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stepped towards him. As she approached him he opened his blanket for her. She sat down and inched her body until it aligned with his. He wrapped his arm and his own blanket around her shoulders. She settled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

If Anna died right now, she would die completely happy. She hummed against him, and he stiffened.

"Better Miss Smith?" he asked.

"hmm… much better. Thank you Mr. Bates"

"I'm sorry about all this." He sighed, and she felt him inhale against her hair.

"Nonsense, it's an adventure. Never slept outside before" she smiled. Never slept with a man either she thought.

He smelled wonderful. Like fire, and fallen leaves, and spice, like Christmas she thought. She was hopeless.

"Now close those pretty blue eyes of yours, and try to go to sleep," he said.

She sat up a little and looked at him. "You think my eyes are pretty?" she asked with a smirk.

Both of his eyes close, trying to pretend to sleep he said, "I think all of you is pretty."

Anna was more than a little surprised he said it. He never said anything that could possibly be taken as a token of affection.

"But Mr. Bates… You haven't seen all of me," she said. He popped one eye open at her.

He is speechless. She likes to unsettle him a bit now and again. Especially now, he has nowhere to run.

She was not sure what reaction she expected from this, but it was not a kiss. Although, a kiss would have been very high on her wish list.

This was much different then their first kiss. To begin with, they were lying down. She hadn't remembered lying down, but there they were. And he was surrounding her. His arms, heavy and solid, under her head and curled into her hair, and his other pinning her at the waste. His mouth was warm, his lips soft, and so very curious. He was relentless in his kisses, until he abruptly broke the kiss… looked up and through a beaming smile said "Finally, a most effective way in shushing you up". She laughed into him. He smiled and then leaned in again.

She had no idea kissing could be like this. She felt her insides go all mushy, and she knew exactly what the others girls meant when they said a kiss made them melt. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue against hers. She caught his hand, and moved her fingers to circle his wrist. Her capable and experienced fingers quickly and quite effectively opened his cuff. Once it was free she ran her small soft hands inside his shirt and up his arm, circling his elbow. He kissed a little harder. She circled his elbow again and then lightly drug her fingernails down his forearm. He hummed against her, and took her bottom lip between his teethe and bit just a little more than lightly. He quickly, smoothed it with his tongue and then sucked just gently on her lip. This was good, she thought… very very good. Anna's face felt flushed, and just as she had moved her hands to his waist, he broke the kiss. He pulled his head back enough to get a good look at her. His hand was brushing the hair out of her eyes and she longed for him; for this… to be husband and wife, and to be able to love him like this everyday. He placed one last kiss against her forehead and whispered, "sleep." And with John's body curled around hers, his arm tight around her waste, and his breath even against her neck, she slept.

She woke to a dim morning light. Her body had turned in the night, and she was warm against his side, arms wrapped tight against him. He was awake, because she could feel his fingers lightly playing with her hair.

A farmer had come by not long after, and given them a ride back to the Abbey. Everyone just assumed that they had stayed the night with the farmer, and Mr. Bates didn't correct them.

Anna knew that the likelihood of her ever sharing another night with Mr. Bates was slim to none, but that didn't stop her from thinking on it, every night before she fell asleep. If her eyes were closed just tight, and it quiet enough… she could feel the heat of the fire, and the drumming of his heart sending her off to sleep again.


	5. Christmas

**A/N - Sorry about the delay. Honestly, I have most of the story finished.. I was just really struggling with finishing this chapter and the next. I'm going to go ahead and post, even though I'm not totally satisfied.. Because I want to move on. So please bear with me, I promise good things on the way! And by good things, I mean smutty things!**

**Also, I am terrible at writing angst. This was much worse in my head and I just can't bring myself to torture them, I'll leave that to Mr. Fellows.**

* * *

She was staring at the candle burning in the windowsill. Snow had fallen, and it was such a beautiful scene.

She had barely spoken to him in weeks. They had said very few words, and only in regards to duties and chores. She missed him terribly, but she was also still very angry with him.

After their little adventure in the woods, they had had a very difficult time keeping their hands to themselves. Stealing kisses around every corner until… They were almost caught, alsmot very very caught. Anna couldn't believe how foolish she had been. How carried away she had gotten. He was married and they were kissing in the cupboards.

They had fought. They never fought.

"Anna…" he had said. "I should never have kissed you." The words were clear as crystal in her memory. He might as well have slapped her, because there was nothing but pain on her face. Her arms had flown to her hips, and she let out a very large exasperated sigh. She looked up and out of the corner of her eyes.. They were filling with tears. She mustered just enough composure to say. "I believe you mean that…" and she had walked away.

That had been almost three weeks ago, and tomorrow was Christmas. She had purchased him a gift, but it lay unwrapped in her dresser drawer. It was just a simple gift really. A Sherlock Holmes novel she had seen him eyeing in the bookshop. He would never spend money on something like it, so she thought it the perfect present.

Normally she thought on things until she had a solution or had at least come to peace with it, but thinking on this, just seemed to make her stomach sick. How could he say such a thing? How could he mean it? Did he really regret it all? The months that Mr. Bates had been a part of her life, had been some of Anna's happiest…And he thought it all a mistake?

What was it that she really wanted from him? She wanted him to say what he felt. More specifically, that he loved her. The night he had brought the tray to her room... the flowers had given him away. She had thought then, he was in love in with her. And even after all the thoughtfulness, the kindness, and the simple gestures he did to try and make her life easier, what if she was wrong? What if he was just kind and thoughtful? What if she had misread it all? Maybe this hurt, not because he wouldn't say it, but because he didn't feel it, at all. Maybe she was alone in this. That hurt more than anything else. It was one thing to believe he turned her away because he thought he was protecting her, or because he wasn't free.. It was a completely different thing to think it was because he didn't want her. How had that not dawned on her? She had been so sure. Sure they had kissed but he was used to the company of a woman, maybe just any woman would have done. Maybe, there was nothing special about her to him.

Her throat felt a little tight. She blew out the candle and climbed the stairs to bed. The holly and the ivy went unnoticed. She always loved Christmas, but she just couldn't muster the spirit.

* * *

At breakfast, he poured her a cup of tea, and set it down gently in front of her. She said "thank you" without looking at him. Whatever damage he had done, it was certainly more extensive that he had first anticipated. He wanted to speak with her. He needed to explain. He valued her, and their friendship… but he could not and would not compromise her.

The servants' hall was as noisy as ever… so he took his chance.

"Anna, I wondered if maybe…" but Mr. Carson asking for Anna's assistance in the parlor interrupted him. She downed her tea and made her exit. He wanted to curse.

He was certain she was hiding from him. The house was large but he had been looking for her most of the day. He only saw her again at dinner, and Gwen had stopped for a visit and occupied all of Anna's attention. She had looked happy though, and he was glad for that. Gwen had asked Anna away for the night, and Mrs. Hughes had granted it, much to O'Brien's disdain.

He had helped dress his Lordship and then sat idly in front of the back door, hoping to at least catch her before she left.

As he was waiting, Mrs. Hughes stepped out into the foyer and said. "Mr. Bates.. I'm afraid you've missed them." He nodded, he had known it really. "But this was under the tree for you", she smiled and handed him a small rectangular package. As she walked away, he slid the pretty red ribbon off and tore at the paper. Inside was a brand new edition of a Sherlock Holmes novel he had been eyeing for quite some time. Only Anna, he thought to himself, but there was no card. It wasn't signed, and there was no dedication. It should have made him happy, but it filled him with sorrow. He hurt her, turned her away, and allowed her to think it was all a mistake and that he didn't care for her. And she…in turn had given him a gift with absolutely nothing expected in return, not even a thank you.

* * *

"So go on… out with it" Gwen said to Anna. "Out with what?" Anna said to her innocently.

"You and the Lordships valet," Gwen said. Anna rolled her eyes and said, "If you only knew".

"Well, I can only know if you tell me…I knew something had to be going on you are always gushing about him in your letters" Gwen said.

"I do not gush" Anna said, offended, but mockingly.

She told Gwen everything she had missed, minus a few of the more intimate details.

"We got… a bit carried away" Anna said… in reference to their night in the woods. Gwen's eyes went wide with shock.

"Not THAT carried away!" Anna quickly corrected.

"Oh Anna, I was nervous for a minute"

"But I don't know.. I don't think he thinks the same about me as I do him. I feel as though I have rather pushed him into all of this."

"Some of em need a little pushing" Gwen said, "and… have you seen the way he looks at you? Like you're a prize, I'd die to have a gent look at me like that."

"But... but," Anna said "what am I getting myself into?"

"Love…Anna, probably love." Gwen smiled.

Maybe it was the sugar, maybe the excitement of Christmas, but Anna was unable to sleep, and her thoughts were only for him. She missed him terribly. He had been kind to her that morning, and she had practically ignored him. The thought of being his friend, without being able to touch and kiss him was more than Anna could bear. But… not having him at all was even worse. She resolved… that she would speak with him and apologize, and tell him that she would like anything he was willing to offer, even if it really did mean only friends…

* * *

John was sitting at breakfast, missing Anna terribly. Even though he hadn't really spoken to her in weeks, it was nice to see her everyday. Mr. Carson had come in and informed him, that a colonel in London had summoned his Lordship and that he and his Lordship would be traveling to London that morning. John was to go and pack and then help his Lordship. "Mr. Carson." John said, "Do you know how long the trip is to be?" "I believe he said to pack for 8 weeks."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews I am loving it.. Should update a lot this week, and then pretty regularly for the next few chapters.**


	6. A Valentine

**A/N Ok.. here we go! Again struggled with this chapter, but I thought the dialogue was necessary. There are other parts of this story that I could write, and I may go back and do so. I think it would be fun to explore some of their outings, and what some of their meetings may have been like while he was working at the pub.. but I've been sitting on their wedding night chapter for like 6 weeks, so I think I am just gonna zoom ahead a bit. Any objections? **

* * *

Staring down into the water, Anna was willing it to boil. She was watching a pot for Mrs. Patmore. She'd gone down to the cellar and told Anna to stir the moment it boiled. But Mr. Bates was back today, and Anna wanted to make sure she was available for his arrival. She hadn't seen him in eight weeks. They had exchanged a few letters, his last being the most promising. He had said that he wanted to speak with her when he returned, to talk about their future. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a very bad thing, but she could see the line written so clearly in her mind… she had read it at least 100 times.

As she was waiting, a delivery boy brought in a dozen long stem roses. It was Valentines day, and the house was painted red. Anna couldn't decide if she was happy or angry about it. She loved the festive attitude, but it served as a rather nasty reminder that she had no Valentine…and the one she wanted, well… Lost in her thoughts, she was delicately touching the flower when the card came lose and fell onto the table. Who would know, if she read it?

"Dear Daisy" it read.

She smiled and gently touched one of the petals. She looked back at the card, just as Mr. Bates came into the doorway. She tilted her head at him and smiled, but he had a rather shocked look on his face. His eyes were dancing between Anna, the flowers, and the card in her hand.

"Mr. Bates" she said… and then she noticed… cupped in his palm, hanging at his side, a single red rose. But he was turning, and leaving, going as fast as his leg would allow.

"Mr. Bates!" she called after him, and had just gotten to the doorway before turning to see the pot boiling on the stove. She cursed under he breath, shoved the spoon into the pot, and went to it stirring rather forcefully.

He thought the flowers for her… She was reading the card. Did he know her well enough to know she was too nosy for her own good? No… He would think finer things of her than that. Ugh, she in one second had confirmed every fear the man had ever had; that some young lad had come to fancy her and take her away from him. And he had a rose…Had it been for her? Of course it had. She felt tears coming, she must find him.

He wasn't outside, and he wasn't in the Library. The servant's corridors were also empty. After searching high and low…she chanced the hallways, she could a ruffling in one of his lordships spare rooms.

There he was hanging clothes in a closet.

She leaned in the doorway.

"You're rather quick on that cane," she said

He turned, caught her eyes, and then looked away. "Just embarrassed" he said.

"They were for Daisy… "

He looked up, eyes narrowing..."But… the card?"

She licked her lips… "It wasn't signed, but everyone suspects William"

"They weren't for you?" he asked quietly.

"Nope… I have no admirers" she was trying to sound sad… But there was just too much cheek in it. He dropped his chin, and looked up at her. His lips were in a bit of pout.

He sat down on the ottoman at the end of the bed. "You have an admirer" he sighed…was quiet a moment and then continued. "You would make a wonderful wife and mother… Do you know that? I want all of these things for you, Anna… a home, husband, children. A life where you get chocolates, flowers, and jewels for Valentines Day, and every other day. I can give you none of that," he shook his head. "Yet when I think of a man who would be worthy of you… my palms get sweaty, and my stomach feels sick. I want to be that man… I want to be worthy of you. To be able to court you, and marry you, but I can't…" He hung his head. "That is my struggle. In loving you in the meek and small way I can, I feel like I am depriving you of all the things in life you deserve."

She sat down next to him; it was quiet a moment before she spoke. "I never believed I would leave here. Probably around my 26th birthday, I realized that I could be happy to live and die… at Downton. Mrs. Hughes won't always be Mrs. Hughes… someone will have to take over. You were a complete surprise" she smiled, "and everything you do give me…" she looked into his eyes, "kindness, friendship, trust…. it is more than I imagined I'd ever have. And I am grateful for that. Do I wish and dream for more? Yes… but only with you. Without you, well.. I'd rather just have Downton.

Her words were washing over him. They were a delight to hear. He had underestimated her, he had been a fool. She was his to treasure, spoil, and love in any way he could…

"Please know Anna.. please, I never intended to hurt you in any way. I know… I let you think that I didn't care for you, and that was wrong. Surely you must know, I care a great deal for you."

"Care?" she questioned.

"I love you Anna Smith" he admitted with a smile. "You must know that."

She grabbed at his hand, but he stiffened a little.

"I know," she said… "We have to stop."

"I don't know that we need to stop, but do need to exercise some control."

"So… no snogging then?" she smiled.

"Not while in the house" he said.

She nodded.

"Mr. Bates…" she asked quietly. "Was that rose for me?"

He nodded and reached into his coat pocket. "It is a little smashed I'm afraid"

She took it gently from him, and smiled. "It's beautiful… thank you." She was blushing a little.

"Mr. Mosley spared me one." He said smiling.

"That's where you were this morning?" she asked.

He nodded, "Anna, perhaps we should formalize this? We cannot court in a traditional sense, but I suppose we have been courting for quite awhile now? The solicitor says he may be able to charge abandonment… but he isn't hopeful."

"You hired a solicitor?" she asked

"Yes months ago" he said. "I didn't want to tell you" she interrupted him, "because you didn't want to get my hopes up?"

He nodded. "You…" she pushed against him gently, "need to stop worrying so much about my feelings… I'm a big girl you know?"

At that they heard a noise from the hallway and she quickly stood and quietly made her way out of the room.

* * *

Dinner that night was wonderful. They had strawberries, and John found Anna's joy in eating them incredibly fascinating. He wanted to kiss her, just a gentle one… but he couldn't, he wouldn't risk it.

* * *

"Carson" Robert said, "one more thing… Can we move Bates afternoon off to Wednesdays? I'm going to use the time to meet with Matthew on the estate."

"Certainly my Lord," Carson said.

As Carson left the room, Robert smiled to himself. He had noticed Bates picking out a rose from Mr. Moleslys garden. He was glad to see the poor chap taking some initiative. The house had been buzzing about he and Anna for months, and he knew the fellow had had a tough time with his first marriage. He deserved this.

* * *

Anna lay awake that night, looking onto her dresser where a small crystal vase was housing a perfect red rose. She slept with a smile on her lips. That next morning at breakfast, Mr. Bates sat down next to her and whispered, "Mr. Carson has moved my afternoon off to Wednesdays." She nearly choked on her toast. "But, I'm off on Wednesdays," she said. "I know" he smiled.

That next Wednesday, they ventured into the village together. He took her to bookshops, and bought her pastries and hot cocoas. She laughed and smiled at him, shy at all his fussing. They walked back to the abbey, her arm in his and John had never had a finer day.

* * *

**A/N Be kind on this one.. I know it's a little choppy. I'll make it up to you, with Smut.. which is up next. **


	7. Wedding Night

**A/N So… this was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story, and honestly the first bit of fanfic I have ever really written and certainly the only smut I have ever dared. Not sure what got into me… I was part of the CSI fandom for years and there are just 1000s of smutty stories, and I was disappointed when I had read through all of Anna and Bates in like 3 days. (I work from home... it's the pits. ;) ) So I decided to write some!**

**Some of you have me just feeling awesome with these reviews. I am super grateful to those of you that are taking time to comment. Does mean a lot, and certainly makes me publish faster lol.**

**I listened to this Bon Iver – Blood Bank while writing. If your interested in that sort of thing.**

**And…finally, I think it is SEXY AS HELL that Anna has her hair down in the bedroom scene, and don't even get me started on her "Miiistuh Baaates". K.. smut on.**

* * *

The candles are lit, a blushing bride she is… staring into the mirror. Dressed only in her nightgown, at least it is white. She hears his cane, slow but sure. Just as he approaches the door, she opens it, and he steps into the candlelight.

He has little reaction, always does. Never can tell what is going through that beautiful mind of his. But then, just then, He is taking her in. "Remind me to thank Lady Mary," he says.

"Oh please don't, she'll just blush," she smiles.

She takes his candle and his cane from him, and then…she is on him. Hands to his shoulders and back… He is finally hers, and she must touch him

He turns her into his arms, and kisses her. This is what kisses are supposed to be like she thinks. Not hurried, or shushed… no, slow and soft, but strong. His fingers move through her hair, always in and around her hair. He loves it. She smells clean, like lemons and lavender.

Towards the bed she is pulling. He is reveling in her boldness, her curiosity, her love. He sits on the side of the bed, and she stands between his knees. Her hands to his cheeks, his neck, behind his ears as her fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck. He keeps forgetting that he can touch her. His big warm hands land square on her hips. Pulling her closer, she is shaking.

He breaks the kiss. "Are you cold love? You are shaking."

"no... I'm fine, just nervous," she says. He looks at her now…those dark eyes of hers, the perfect shade of blue. She looks so good in blue.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," he says. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah... nuthin et all. Just the culmination of 7 years of waiting, not to mention…" her voice drops to a whisper. "I'm not exactly certain of what happens."

He laughs into her shoulder.

"Mr. Bates… are you laughing at me?" she asks, trying to sound offended.

"Just a little… I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you are most certainly out of my league. If there is anyone who should be nervous, it should be me." She rolls her eyes at him again.

"Oh yes, because it is you who has never done this before." She said.

"Anna…" he whispers, "if you uncomfortable in any way, just tell me. We can stop."

"Isn't it rather difficult, for men to stop?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Yes… but I've had to endure worse." He answered.

"I don't think I'll want to stop" she says, kissing him again.

"I don't think you will either…" He smiles.

"I just… I want you to like me, I want to make you happy…I want to please you" She was whispering now, in-between kisses.

"Oh Anna" and he pulled her onto the bed. Tucking her into his side, she was on her back and he loomed over her. He felt like it was his birthday, and she was his gift. All he had to do was open it… but where to start?

He began with her eyes. Softly kissing over her eyebrows and eyelids, before dipping to kiss her cheeks and peck her on the nose. A quick kiss on the mouth that she didn't seem eager to let go. Down her chin, along her jaw to her neck… open mouth, wet kisses. She was humming. A firm kiss to her throat, he could feel her pulse beneath his lips. Her hands began to wander. He should have known better than to think she could just lie there. He found her hands and pinned them at her shoulders, as he continued. Down her neck to her collarbone, he let her hands go, and they rested gently on his shoulders. He turned and kissed her wrists. "You are lovely," he said.

He moved south, and bunched her gown up under her breasts. Revealing her legs, bloomers, and belly, such an of perfect white skin. She really did have perfect skin. She was so tiny, but supple in all the right areas. The swell in her hips was giving him all kinds of wonderful ideas. He grabbed her foot and placed a firm kiss on the bottom, she giggled. She stopped giggling when he ran his tongue around her ankle. A quick kiss on the inside of her knee and then he settled himself between her thighs and allowed his hands to trace across her stomach. She had put her arm under her head and was trying very hard to watch him. He held her eyes, just a moment and then kissed under her belly button. She tasted like summer… salt, lemons, flowers… Warm kisses all over her belly, inching ever so close her bloomers. He sat up, and tugged at them from her hip. She lifted her hips and arched her back so he could remove them. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and would like to watch her do it over and over and over again.

He climbed to the head of bed, and sat with his back against the headboard.

"You're a tease, Mr. Bates" she said.

"Not a tease, he smiled. "Just very thorough."

She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" she asked, and pulled his under shirt up from his sides and slid it over his head. It was barely off before she had her hands wandering. Running over his shoulders and down his arms; tickling his ribs and curling her fingers in the hair at chest. Ever curious, and ever bold, she kissed down his cheek and onto his neck, repeating what she had just felt him to do to her. It was easily the most erotic and wonderful moment John had ever experienced. His pajama pants were becoming very uncomfortable.

He could feel her... Warm and wet across his lap. He'd been slow long enough. Her gown bunched at her thighs. She lifted her arms and he pulled it over her head. His breath caught. How could this be? How could this beautiful, kind, and bright woman be his? She was beyond beautiful. And not beautiful in a party dress or rouge, she didn't need pretty hairpins or expensive jewelry. No, she was just beautiful. He smiled…

"This just can't be." She was smoothing his hair back as he looked over her. "How… how can a creature as gorgeous as this belong to me? From head to toe Anna… you are beautiful." She was blushing now... all over. Her cheeks and her chest were a perfect pink. He reached behind her head, and pulled the ribbon from her hair. He quickly undid the braid that was holding her long golden strands. She shook her head, and the loose curls fell around her shoulders, and John thought that might be the end of him right there"

She lightly kissed his lips and that seemed to snap him back to reality. He could do more than look at her. He could touch.

He ran his hands from her neck down her shoulders, holding her hands he pulled her in for another slow kiss on the mouth. His hands now at her hips, he slid them up until each one held a perfect breast. He let his thumb graze over the pink bud and she whimpered. Her eyes closed he leaned her back, her hands resting on his thighs. Kissing against her collarbone, he placed a firm kiss between her breasts and then slid his mouth over the perfect peak. Anna jerked, surprised by the pleasure. One hand, firm around her waste, holding her to him, his mouth wandering across her chest, his other hand slid lower. Through the smooth curls his hand dipped towards her center and then further. As his fingers slid back and forth, around and around, she was breathing… heavy and even. She leaned forward, forehead to his shoulder… rocking her hips against him. He smiled, and whispered "good girl." That seemed to spur her on. Wiggling and whimpering across his lap, he continued to stroke her there while worrying her breast until he felt her tense around his fingers. She collapsed against his chest, breathing heavy, a very thin sheen of sweat across her chest and upper lip. She was lightly smiling when she sat back up.

"So that's all the fuss is about," she whispered smiling…

"Oh darling, that's just the beginning" He said.

He was hard, so hard it hurt. There was already a mess… but Anna didn't seem to mind. She pulled his pajamas off quickly and immediately ran her hands along him. He bucked into her hands and then covered her hands with his. "too much?" she asked..

"I just won't last," he whispered.

"Show me.. please?" she asked.

"Next time" he kissed her, and then flipped them both over.

Settled between them. He took her hand, and kissed her fingers. How to explain?

"It might hurt… but just for a moment. Tell me if it is too much," he said. She nodded… and looked a little bit scared.

He moved one of her soft lean legs over his hip and she did the same with the other. He sunk into her slowly. She tensed, and slammed her eyes shut. It hurt, he knew it would. He was trying very very hard to not rock, but she was so warm, so wet, so tight… he couldn't rock, it already hurt. Don't rock, not yet. She seemed to recover a little and he rocked just gently… she whimpered a little under him. He hated it.

"Shhhh, its ok.. just for a moment" He said, into her hair. She searched for and found his hands.. squeezing hard. She was sweet, so sweet. She was in pain. He rocked further, rocked hard…rocked until she cried out. She stilled a moment and then began moving her hips against his. He dropped his face to her neck. Breathing fast and hard now, her hands began up his back, her nails scratching down his shoulder. So warm, so wet... They settled into a rhythm. This was a new kind of heaven he thought, a pleasure he was unaware of. His head was feeling fuzzy, and all he was was her. She was everywhere and all around him. Lost… completely lost to her, this beautiful soul who had somehow found him. He regained enough composure to slip his hand between them… and found that part of her that would undo her. Her tensing sent him into his own oblivion. He collapsed…

She was lightly kissing his shoulder, and he slid to her side. He waited until their breathing slowed, and then he quickly got up and found a wet cloth and cleaned them both up a bit. She was mildly embarrassed but he hurried and then climbed back into bed and brought her close to him.

"Well… Mrs. Bates" she smiled at him. "You've had your way with me…"


	8. Reunited

**A/N Hey a bit of a plot! Who knew! Trying to update regularly, but I am already toying with my next story. I think probably two more chapters and small epilogue. And as always.. thanks so much for the reviews. It is quite fun getting the notifications. **

* * *

He was snoring softly next to her. Morning light had broken, and they would need to get up soon. She smiled at him. He looked at peace, with a soft smile playing at his lips. She wanted to kiss it. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waste. This was all Anna had ever wanted. What would she do if he were taken away from her? How could she cope? Knowing what it felt like to be together? This would be her consolation… This feeling right here…warm, safe, loved… She would wake up next to him again... She would make sure of it.

* * *

She had just sent lady Edith down to breakfast and was getting ready to make the bed. She did this every morning, but her mind always wandered to John. She would remember him, standing there on the other side of the bed, saying so much without really saying anything. Gosh… he was handsome.

She could have sworn she heard his cane just then. That happened to her often, especially while working in the house. She would hear him, or see his phantom walking, and then the cold truth would hit her... He wasn't here. He was in prison, and alone, and she could do nothing to console him.

She was fluffing the pillows when she heard "Anna?"

She spun around quickly, her mouth falling open in shock. There he stood in the doorway. Suit was wrinkled and he wasn't fitting into it very well. He needed a bath and a shave, but he was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "and please come here."

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He made a soft "oof" when she hit him and squeezed him hard. She began to cry.

"I don't understand," she said, between gentle sobs. "What happened? How are you here? Why didn't anyone tell me?" When she looked up at him he was smiling, tears in his own eyes. "Come…sit down," he said.

He sat on the bed, and he brought her across his lap, cradling her.

"Just as I finished my tea this morning, the warden came in with a bag and a bar of soap. He told me to wash up, that I was going home. When I was let out, his lordship had just arrived." "He knew?!" she interrupted… "no… it was chance," he said. "He'd only come for a visit, but he was able to bring me back." He kissed her forehead.

"But, still… how?" she mumbled into his chest. "I don't know," he said. "Mr. Crawley is on his way, he has some information." She sat up a little to look at him. "So you are just free?" she shrugged her shoulders smiling. He nodded yes. She kissed him then, firm on the mouth and he hummed against her. "Finally Anna, finally."

"Have the others seen you?" she asked. "No… only Mrs. Hughes, she told me where to find you," he said. "Well come now," she said, grabbing his hand, "let's go say hello."

They entered the servants' hall to cheers and clapping. Everyone had just finished lunch and they were greeted with hugs and hellos all around. Even O'Brien hugged John, which he was very surprised about. He had just met the two new footmen, and the new kitchen maid, when Lord Grantham interrupted them.

"Everyone!" he said. "Have you had a chance to welcome our Mr. Bates back? I say old chap, it is a delight to have you with us again. As a thank you, and in celebration, Mrs. Bird and Mr. Molesley will be helping us out as we have a little reception for Mr. and Mrs. Bates this evening, and you all are invited!" They all cheered and clapped. "Now… Bates," he said," might I borrow you and Anna for a bit?"

They followed his Lordship up the stairs and into the Library where Mr. Crawley, Her Ladyship, and Mary were waiting for them."

"Has anyone told mama?" His lordship asked.

Mary said, "Does anyone ever tell her? How does she usually learn of these things?"

She no more than had the words out of her mouth when Lady Grantham strutted in amongst them. "What have I missed?" she asked.

"Nothing yet mama, Matthew was just getting ready to share what he has discovered."

His Lordship nodded at Matthew… who looked very uncomfortable. He took a long look at Mary and began… "Well… from the beginning, I have been questioning the prosecution about the issue of fingerprints. I'd been given several different stories. They were collected, and then weren't. They were lost, and then found…. But I had never been able to see the evidence." He began pacing a bit. "It was odd, I thought in a case like this, to have no record of them…" Anna scooted closer to John, and held his hand in his lap.

Matthew continued. "I was recently having dinner with a colonel I served with who is now a judge, and he said he would look into it…" long pause, big breath.. and then Matthew continued again. "He learned that there was a clerk, who had hidden the evidence."

Mary interrupted him… "Why would he hide evidence?" Matthew raised his eyebrows turning his blue eyes even bluer, "because he was paid to."

The realization dawning on Mary, she rolled her eyes… "Oh don't say it," she said. Matthew only nodded.

Everyone looked to Violet when she said, "well, I would like him to say it."

Mary stated, "just tell them!"

"It was Sir Richards fingerprints that they collected. On the door, the cupboard, the poison, and the teacup… They arrested him this morning. The clerk named him… Apparently Sir Richard paid him to destroy them, but the clerk only hid them.

Cora's mouth was open in shock. Anna was surprised, but she wasn't angry. Anything and everything she felt was dulled by the joy of having John next to her. Everyone was quiet, the room silent until finally Mary said. "John Bates…" she looked him in the eyes. "I truly am sorry. If I had known what sort of catastrophic events my mistake would put in place… well... please just know, I never meant you…" She looked around the room, "I never meant any of you any harm". She began to cry.

"Darling," his lordship started "it isn't your fault, not really."

She shouted crying, "He killed her! To keep MY secret! And he would have let Bates hang for it!" Cora winced at the truth of her words… she only nodded, a deep frown forming on her face.

It was Anna then, who stood and walked over to Mary… Wrapping her arms around her, patting her on the back, she said, "It's ok my lady. It's not your fault." Mary threw her arms around her and said. "Oh Anna." They all stood there, for a very long time, Anna and Mary holding onto one another, everyone else just still… processing, thinking, remembering, and then forgiving.

* * *

They were standing in Anna's tiny little bedroom. It was crowded; she had been storing John's belongings, unwilling to put them away. They were trying to find him something to wear to the dinner. Most of it would be a bit big on him, and all of it needed pressed. Finally they managed something. She was busy fussing with a shirt collar when he whispered.

"Anna…come here."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, she walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His palms to her neck, fingers feeling their way through the hair at the nape of her neck.

He kissed her, slowly… but hard and demanding. He was drinking her in. This was not a good morning or goodbye kiss, it was not their usual stolen kiss in the courtyard, no… Anna remembered this kiss; she knew it only as foreplay.

He broke it, leaning his forehead against hers. Between quick kisses he said. "I have thought about our one night together… everyday. Whenever it all felt too much, I would think on you… Your skin, your hair, your eyes, the swell of your hips, and your hands all over me. Her knees buckled a bit. "The memory is almost used up, it's blurred and fuzzy. "I need you," he whispered. "I need more of you Anna." Another kiss. "I need all of you."

He leaned in again. Her back was arched, overpowered by him and his strong frame.

Out of breath now she broke… "Was it necessary to do that before the party?"

"It was necessary to do that as soon as possible." He responded with a smile.

"Your flushed" he said. She mock scowled at him.

It was just then that they heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Lord Grantham smiling cheerfully at him.

"Bates!" he said. "Might I have a word?"

John turned and nodded at Anna and then stepped into the Hall. Once the door was shut, his Lordship said, "now…I don't want you to protest." And he handed John two train tickets and what John assumed was an envelope of money. "Take this…You are both leaving on the 9 o'clock train tomorrow morning and headed to the sea. Consider it a very overdue honeymoon. Just four days, and when you return, your cottage should be ready. The reservations are all taken care of, Mrs. Hughes has the information for you…"

"Your lordship" John started pushing the envelope back towards him… "I can't, you've already done too much."

"Nonsense Bates" He said sincerely… "I could never do enough to repay you for what sacrifices you made for my family. If nothing else mate… Do it for Anna." At that John reconsidered, he'd hope to take her away for a night, maybe two… she deserved the rest. They needed the time together. John nodded yes. "Oh… and Edith has volunteered to drive you to the Inn this evening after the reception. There is a reservation for you there as well. I can't imagine the two of you could stay comfortably in there." He said it with a smile and then lowered his voice… "You know… I've never been up here." At that he turned on his heel and walked away.

When John opened the door he practically trampled Anna to the floor, he began apologizing but she was blushing and he cheekily asked her, "were you listening in?!"

"Not very well" she said. "Even with my ear to the door, I couldn't hear nuthin." "Well" he said… closing the door. And you could hear Anna's shriek of joy through the door and all the way down the staircase.

* * *

John was sitting in the bathtub. Warm soapy water up to his shoulders… he had forgotten how healing a warm bath could be. He was hoping that one bath would work to wash away 18 months of prison. 18 months… how had he done it? The sun was setting, he could feel twilight creeping in the windows. It felt bright, all the light felt so bright.

He was drying off when he heard a knock at the door "You haven't drowned have you?" Anna asked.

"No" he said chuckling. "You can come in." She was dressed for dinner. Midnight blue dress and her hair pulled up… She knew she looked good in blue. She took one look at him…wet hair, white towel wrapped tight around his waist. She walked towards him slowly… "We could skip the reception… ya know?"

* * *

She was glad, very glad that they didn't skip the reception. While Anna had laughed and smiled while John was gone.. she always felt a bit guilty about it. Now, sitting with Mrs. Patmore and Thomas laughing at Mr. Carson dancing with Lady Grantham, she could look up and see her husband… _husband_, smiling across the room. It made her feel light as a faery. He was standing with Branson, they had become kindred spirits over the last few months, and Anna was grateful that John had a friend. She saw him slip away, and she followed.

Taking his arm she said "I believe I have shared you long enough." He nodded and let her down and out of the abbey.

* * *

Hurried… they were hurrying. He wanted to slow down, to kiss her, to touch her… but his hands and arms, his mouth and his legs all seemed to be working against him… and Anna seemed to be on their side. She had his collar and tie off in seconds… unbuttoning with a skill only a ladies made could have. She had him half naked in less than a minute. She started on his trousers, but he turned her. Unbuttoning her dress, the damn corset came into view. He hated the thing.

"Anna… help me" He said to her back. He had been struggling with the corset for five minutes. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and reached her arms up her back and quickly unlaced the garment. As it came loose she tossed it on to the floor. Kissing across the back of her neck, his big warm hands came up to cup her breasts and she pushed back into him. She could feel him against her, heavy and hot, and a shot of nervousness slid of up her spine. Would it hurt again? It had been so long. "I didn't mean to hurry Anna.. I wanted to go slow, but I simply must have you. I'll make it up to you," he said. She felt him smile against her ear. "I'm your wife aren't I?" she said. "Take me. "

That was enough. He practically through her onto the bed, and when she went to lie down he stopped her, and pulled her back to him. She was something. So skinny, the year had been hard on her and it had taken its toll.. But her behind still had that perfect swell… she backed it against him, and he cursed. Hands wrapping around her belly, he reached between her legs to make sure she was ready and then pushed just gently. A sharp inhale of breath, but then she relaxed a little against him. She reached her arm over her head and into his hair, tugging just gently. He slid in her further, and she moaned. He began to move within her, and after a moment her hips moved into rhythm with this.

They were lying in bed afterward, completely exhausted and for the first time in such a long time… satisfied. A bit of moonlight and a small fire made the Inn quiet and comfortable. John lie flat on his back, arm behind his head and his other hand holding Anna tight to his side. She was on her belly against him, arm folded across his chest, her other hand lazily tracing soft touches against his face and neck.

Although his eyes were closed, he seemed restless. "Am I distracting you from sleeping" Anna asked against his lips. "No love." he smiled. "It's just so quiet here, I'm used to the noise of prison."

"Shall I make some noise for you then?' she asked smiling. "You can keep talking to me." He said sleepily. "I think I might be able to do better than that," she said. Softly and sweetly, she began to sing. "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me… I once was lost, but now am found…was blind but now I see…" she paused. "Sorry, I don't know any romantic songs. "no…" he hugged her tighter. "It's perfect." She continued and Johns mind began to wander between that place only sleep can fill and yet still awake. Reliving the last year, and what amazing grace really had brought him here, made this woman his… As Anna was tracing his face with her fingers… cooing the third verse over him gently. She felt moisture at the corner of his eyes, and it brought tears to her own.

* * *

Sunlight, she felt it on her shoulder. And not that first break of dawn, no this was high in the sky sunshine. It was a wonderful feeling, but it was pale in comparison to the strong arms around her waste, and Johns breath in her hair. She snuggled down further, and he grumbled a bit. "We can't miss the train" he said. "We won't" she smiled.


	9. Over the moon

A/N Ok, one more to go after this. It will be an epilogue of sorts, but I figured I'd better finish this up before canon beat me to it. Prison!Bates is pretty damn sexy though.

Also.. I've started a tumblr, its the last thing I should have done, beacuse I am already too distracted by the internet and I'm never gonna get any work done, but what the Hell... I'll be posting ideas for the new story there... It's called "Gravity" and will be a modern AU.

And seriously guys.. thanks for all the reviews, I havn't written in such a long time, and it is so freakin fantastic to come and read the responses from you guys. Hope you enjoy.. its mostly just fun and sexy times.. what all honeymoons should be.

* * *

He held her hand to help her onto the train, she kept it the rest of the ride.

Their home for four days was a beach cottage with large French doors opening right to the sea. Anna pushed her shoes and stockings off to run her toes through the sand. John was busy eyeing the four-poster bed and claw-footed tub, but the sight of Anna's perfect pink toes brought him out and into the sunshine.

Sitting across from one another finishing their pies, she had her lips pursed in that pucker that almost always meant she was thinking on something. She took a sip of her cider.

"Penny for you thoughts?" he asked. "Is it too late for a walk? Can your leg handle the sand?' she asked. He smiled and nodded, "for a bit it can."

A storm was rolling in, and the sky was dark, but they walked side by side. The wind picking up and throwing Johns hair anywhere and everywhere. She liked it cut short, it made him look like a boy. He stopped, pulling her hand to his mouth for a long warm kiss. When she looked at him, his face was twisted in sadness. "John…whatever is the matter?" she asked. "How… Anna, how can I ever show my gratitude? How can I ever repay you for all that you have endured on my behalf?" "John," she said, her hands coming to his cheeks. "Shh…none of that, you owe me nothing but love, that I must have. You must give me that." He shook his head yes and lead her back to their room.

A slow hurry that felt so much like falling. He strips her in the light of the storm. Rain coming down hard against the windows, the sound as loud as the thunder. Her perfect pale skin is glowing beneath his fingers. He can't take her in. Kisses across her cheeks, against her neck, her throat. He remembers that night, her taste, her smell, the feel of her skin against his lips. She is letting him wander, and he is grateful. Always curious, and always bold, she allows him this moment… to claim her as his, all over again.

He kisses her to sleep.

And he kisses her awake.

He spoils her at every opportunity. Breakfast in bed, including crepes and orange juice. He buys her books, and sweets, and even a new hat that she greatly protested. Later though, admiring it in the mirror she admits with a smile. "I've never had new hat." She drags him into a tailor who fits his suit a little better, and Anna even convinces him to buy a new one. A dark blue, that he is quite stunning in. Anna felt warm.

He teaches her to play chess, and they spend the afternoon over the softness of the sand and under the warmth of the sun, tangled up in one another.

At dinner that night, they try Lobster for the first time. Their waiter informs them of a fair towards the edge of town. Anna's eyes sparkle and upon entering John has a strong desire to win her a prize. He's lousy at the milk can toss, and the high striker, but he does earn a small stuffed bear at the Hoopla. She beamed, and he would have tried again but became distracted by the candy floss she was chewing on, it had turned her tongue purple. He snuck her onto the Ferris wheel just so he could kiss her at the top. She giggled and laughed and he felt the cold seeping out of his bones, the stone in his heart melting away. Nothing could heal him quite like Anna.

She chatters to him the entire walk back to the cottage. He delights in all of it…her happiness, excitement, and her beauty. He is holding onto her, she onto the stuffed bear as he rocks her into their bedroom. "You are very easy on the eyes. Do you know that?" Color creeps into her cheeks and he loves that he can still make her blush. "I'm glad you think so." She cocks her head at him with a smile. "I'm not the only one," he says and dips to kiss on her neck. "You turn most men's heads. She hums against him, "hmmm… I don't notice." "Good answer" he says, and she laughs. She turns then into his arms. "Thank you.." she says. "Today was perfect… even if you did spoil me." A kiss against her lips. "Who says I'm done?"

He kisses down her torso, pausing to pay attention to each breast. Kisses against her ribs, she is so thin…he would fix that. Down further, dipping is tongue into her belly button and further still. He settles himself between her, his big warm hands sliding under and around her hips. He plants a very hot and wet kiss against the inside of her creamy thigh. She stills, as he inches closer and closer to her center. She is waiting for him to enter, but instead she feels warm wet lips against her. A long "oooh" falling from her lips, he runs his tongue along her, until finally kissing that little pink button at her core. She is undone. Anna loved John… loved him like she could no other…but she did not anticipate that love feeling like this… Under his careful care, she relaxes a little in his arms. He continues, increasing pressure and intensity. His tongue moves inside her and she arches her back to him, squeezing her thighs around him. Her hips beginning to move, her hands find his at her hips… lacing her fingers with his and squeezing hard. Still he continues, as her whimpering becomes soft cries, until only his name is on her lips… over and over and over again.

Both in the bath, he is running his hands over her soft soapy legs, pushing his thumbs into the palms of her feet. Her cheeks were a bit sunburned, and it made her blue eyes so very blue. Her hair piled messily on top of her head, her lips were pink and bruised from so many kisses and her breasts just barely peaking over the warm bubbles. He loves everything about his woman.

"The other night" she starts, looking out over the tub. "When you put your mouth on me?" She meets his gaze then, and he swears the water has begun to boil. "Can I do that?" she whispers "to you?" He is a little speechless. "Oh Anna… most women find it very distasteful."

"But if it makes you feel good?" she asks quietly.

"You already make me feel good," He smiles.

"yes.. But that is very different." She says her eyes widening a bit.

"yes it is…" Anna didn't like the way he said it. She knew that he had been with other woman, namely Vera… but, she didn't like that he would have done THAT with them. Especially when he seemed reluctant to let her.

"Please?" she finally said. And he gently nodded. She pushed across the tub then kissing across his wet chest wrapping her hands around his length.

He sucked in a breath "What!? Now?" he asked laughing. "Yes.. now" she laughed.

He stilled her, and she pouted… pushing her bottom lip out. He smiled and kissed it. "Lets go to bed"

He watched as she kissed down his chin and across his throat. She peppered kisses down his neck, shoulders, chest and belly. She settled herself between his long strong legs and took him in her hands. She looked at him just then, before taking him into her mouth, mimicking the motions of their lovemaking. He hissed and bucked just a bit into her. His hands found her hair, moving mindlessly… she purred against him, and that was almost the end. He yanked on her arms pulling her flush against him. "Wha?.. " she said, "did I do something wrong?." "No love… No" he whispered. "I don't want to finish without you." She went to move under him, but he stilled her and sat her up against him. She was straddling him. Her perfect pink breasts such a contrast to his hair-covered chest. His hands guiding her down onto him, she rolled her hips then… almost sending him over the edge. His arms moved above his head, hands wrapping around the headboard…. As she found her own rhythm moving against him.

Wearing nothing but sheets and smiles, they spend all of their last day together in bed. He feeds her apples and cheese and she finally beats him at chess. They talk, and touch…they kiss and they laugh. But the sun finally sets, he lights a fire for them. He turns to see her, the flicker of the flame casting the most beautiful light against her, and he feels his breath go away…long blonde hair everywhere, naked except for the sheet covering the parts she is still shy about. She has no reason to be shy. Propped up on one elbow, she is watching him. "Are you ready to go home?" she asks quietly. He nods, climbing back into bed and pulling her close. Tucked under his chin, he feels her breath deep and then let it go. "I am…" he says, "ready to work… ready to come home to you." She pulls back to smile at him. "I can't wait to see the cottage," she pauses… "How many rooms again?" she asks. "Kitchen, dining room," he answers," and a very small room that Lord Grantham called a closet, but I think it's meant to be a parlor." She laughs a little, and he continues. "A master bedroom and bath, and then two smaller guest rooms, and another bath as well… but it might be downstairs." "So… two guest rooms?" she asks. "Yes" he says. And he knows what she is thinking… he has been thinking the same. How many babies can they put in two bedrooms? They would need to start soon… as soon as possible. She stares into his eyes, and he knows she can read his thoughts as plain as a novel. He runs his knuckles between her breasts, over her side and down her hip and settling on her knee. He pulls her to him, kissing her lips.


End file.
